Haunted Mansion
by xXpowerUPXx
Summary: There's a legend about a young boy, named Austin Moon, who died at his own mansion at age 19 back in the 1800s. He had just returned from his boarding school in England to see his parents. Then he was found dead. No one knew how he died and up until now, the body was never found. Now, it's up to Ally to find out what happened. She ended up falling in love along the way.
1. The Legend of Austin Moon

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new story. I got stuck on my other stories but that doesn't mean I gave up on it. I just need some time. So, in the meantime why not read a new story? This story was inspired by StorieeMakeer123 who wrote Someone Save This Hopeless Soul. I think a love story between a human and a ghost was really interesting so I tried to give it a shot. So, this is my first time writing this type of story so try to be nice. I appreciate any kind of review so please review. So without further ado, here's Haunted Mansion.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally characters. This story is only fiction. Any similarity to real life characters are mere coincidence.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_There's a legend about a young English, American boy, named Austin Moon, who died at his own mansion at age 19 back in the 1800s. He was blond, well-built, tall and good looking. He had just returned from his boarding school in England to see his parents. Then he was found dead. No one knew how he died and up until now, the body was never found._

_**Present time... 2012..**_

Ally: (shuts her locker door) There's no way that the legend's true. I mean they should've found the body by now.

Trish: Then how do you explain his death?

Ally: Logically. Since there was no gun shot or cries of help, he was probably strangled or suffocated _OR_ poisoned to death. _Or_ the shooter could have used a silencer. _OR! Or_.. The boy was stabbed right at the heart, and BOOM! Instant death. It's simple logic.

Trish: Ally.. You read _TOO MUCH _mystery crime novels. And besides, wouldn't you want to check out the mansion? I heard that his ghost still lives there!

Ally: Ghost? Get real!

Dez: Hey guys. What are we talking about?

Trish: Ally, here, thinks that ghosts aren't real.

Dez: They are _SO REAL_! My cousin once saw a headless ghost in the cemetery.

Ally: What? (Sarcastically) I supposed the ghost was riding a horse?

Dez: No! It was riding a _ghost_ horse!

Ally: (roll her eyes) Alright, fine. We'll sleep over at the mansion to prove it!

Dez: YES! Road trip!

_**At Moon's Manor..**_

Ally: (open the broken door) Whoa! How long has this been here? I'm surprised that the government didn't bring it down.

Dez: Of course they didn't! A ghost lives here! DUH!

Trish: Dez! Shh!

Dez: Sorry.. (whispers) Sorry..

Ally: (looks around and the ceiling) I don't know about you guys but.. this place gives me the creeps.

Trish: Is Ally Dawson afraid?

Ally: What? Pfft! Please.. I'm not afraid.. It's just.. I have a bad feeling. It's like someone's watching me..

Dez: Maybe it's the ghost!

Trish: Will you just relax? We'll only going to stay for one night.

Dez: (took out some weird devices) I brought my ghost hunting kit! Wanna explore the place?

Trish: You bet! (Took one of the devices) You coming, Ally?

Ally: No, I'm good. I'll just set up camp here. (smiles) Go. Have fun. Finding "ghosts"

Trish: Okay. If you need anything, call. For your info, they prefer to being called "spirits". C'mon Dez. (Left with Dez)

Ally: (set up the sleeping bags and put a lamp in the middle and waited)

_**Later..**_

Ally: (starts the look around and saw a blond guy) Oh.. Hi. I didn't see you there. I'm Ally.

Blond guy: ...

Ally: Are you here to find the ghost- Um.. I mean spirit?

Blond guy: ...

Ally: What's the matter? Can't talk?

Blond guy: You're in my house.

Ally: You're house? Oh.. I get it. Runaway, huh? (Looks down) I used to be one. Wasn't my best choice.. (looks at him) Why haven't you gone back to your family?

Blond guy: I have no family..

Ally: Oh.. So, you're an orphan.. I'm so sorry..

Blond guy: Aren't you afraid of me?

Ally: No. Why should I be?

Trish: Hey Ally? (walks down)

Ally: (looks up at the stairs) Yeah, Trish? Any luck?

Trish: No. (Walks and sat beside her) Who were you talking to?

Ally: Oh.. There's this guy.. (turn around and saw that he was gone) Strange.. He was here a minute ago. (Turn to Trish) Must've ran when he heard you.

Dez: (sat beside Trish) What did he look like?

Ally: Um.. Let's see.. Really blond hair, well built and tall. I didn't really see because of the dark.

Trish: Ally.. I think you saw the ghost of Austin Moon!

Ally: What? No.. He was so real!

Dez: Let's get out of here!

Trish: Let's go!

_**The next morning..**_

_**At school..**_

Ally: Okay.. (shuts her locker door) Let's agree to never speak of this to ANYONE! Agreed?

Dez: Agreed.

Trish: Well..

Ally: Trish!

Trish: Okay! Agreed!

Ally: Good. (Closes her locker and walks away)

Blond guy: (appeared after Ally walked away, turn around, walks to the exit then disappears before reaching the door)

_**After school...**_

Ally: (shivers)

Trish: Ally? You okay?

Ally: Yeah... I just felt something.. (walks away with Trish)

Austin: (appeared, stares at Ally, tilted his head to the right then disappears)

_**Ally's...**_

Ally: (opens the door) Hi Dad!

Lester: Hi honey. (felt something) Ally, did something happen?

Ally: No.. Why?

Lester: Nevermind. How's school?

Ally: Fine. (went up to her room)

_**At night...**_

Ally: (tossing and turning in bed then opens her eyes) _**Wha.. (looks around) Where am I? (looks at the sign board) Welcome to Miami, Florida. (saw a passer by) Excuse me?**_

_**Man: Yes?**_

_**Ally: Where am I?**_

_**Man: Can't you read? We're in Miami.**_

_**Ally: (looks around) What day is it?**_

_**Man: Tuesday. 29 December.**_

_**Ally: Of what year?**_

_**Man: What's with all the question?**_

_**Ally: Just answer me!**_

_**Man: 1896. Leave me alone!**_

_**Ally: Thank you.**_

_**Man: Oh shoot! The guards! (ran away)**_

_**Guard: Hey you! You know that you're not allowed near the Moon's Manor!**_

_**Ally: What? Why?**_

_**Guard: You must be new.**_

_**Ally: Yeah. May I know what's going on?**_

_**Guard: Very well then. Tonight's the full moon.**_

_**Ally: And?**_

_**Guard: Haven't you heard of "The Murder of The Moons"?**_

_**Ally: No, I haven't.**_

_**Guard: You better head home, little lady. The council's coming.**_

_**Ally: Wait!**_

_**Mayor: You!**_

_**Ally: (spun around) Dallas?**_

_**Mayor: Who is this "Dallas" you speak of? I am William Johnson Jones The Third. But... Perhaps I could name my future son Dallas. What's your name, miss?**_

_**Ally: Allyson Dawson. I'm not suppose to be here but...**_

_**Mayor: (eyes widen) A Dawson! My, my... What an honour. To meet a Dawson.**_

_**Guard #2: Sir! Austin Moon has just arrived.**_

_**Mayor: Welcome him then. (faces Ally) Forgive me, Ms Dawson. But I have unfinish business to attend to. (bow slightly then walked away)**_

_**Ally: Wait, sir! (saw Austin popped up in front and shouted)**_

_Ally: (forced her eyes open and immediately sat up and starts to pant) Thank god, it was just a dream.._

_Austin: Not quite.._

_Ally: (shouted)_

_Austin: (charge at her)_

Ally: (open her eyes then sat up and starts to shiver)

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should I continue?**


	2. The Murder of The Moons

**First things first!**

**1) Thank you for for all your reviews! This is the first time I received 16 reviews in one chapter. So thank you very much.**

**2) This is a mostly a_ love story_ than a horror story. Reason being, well... I'm 14 and I don't know how to write creepy ghost stories without scaring myself.**

**3) One of you asked me why the first chapter was in play form. Well, I find it easier to write and read. If you're uncomfortable with it, then I wrote some points differently.**

**So, on with the story.  
**

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own Austin & Ally characters. This story is only fiction. Any similarity to real life characters are mere coincidence.**  


* * *

_**One week later..**_

_As Ally was driving to school, she took extra precaution. She was trembling after the spirit of Austin Moon visited her in her dreams for the past week. She wouldn't admit to herself that she was frighten. That was because she wasn't. Austin made her feel frighten, paranoid. Her thoughts were interrupted at a red light. She immediately stopped the car. The car screeched as it came to a halt. Ally looked up and saw Austin before he disappears a second later. Once the light turn green, Ally continued to drive to school, trembling from what she just saw._

_**At school..**_

Ally: (shivering as she put her books in her locker)

Trish: Hey Ally!

Ally: (jumps backwards) Ah! Oh.. (let out a sigh of relief) It's you..

Trish: Everything okay?

Ally: (lies in a high pitch voice) What? Pfft! I'm fine. I gotta go!

_Ally walked away briskly, hoping no one would notice her, while looking down then saw someone in front and she looked up. It was Austin!_

Ally: Oh god..

_All he did was stood there and stare at her. His eyes pierce through her skin and she could feel rage radiating from him. Ally started to shake in fear. She fell to her knees, covered her ears with her hands, shut her eyes close and lay on her side. Then she screamed._

Ally: LEAVE ME ALONE! I DID NOTHING WRONG! PLEASE!

_Trish ran to her friend. Austin disappears before she reached her. Trish then shook her, trying to wake her up._

Trish: Ally! ALLY! Snap out of it! No one's here!

Ally: (opens her eyes, saw Trish and hugs her)

Trish: Shh.. It's okay.. It's okay..

_**Later..**_

Trish: Ally, what happened?

Ally: I don't know.. Ever since that night at.. (whispers) Moon's Manor.. I've been having dreams..

Trish: (whispers) What kind of dreams?

Ally: The kind you don't want. It was so vivid.. It was the history of Austin Moon.

Trish: Why would you have dreams about that?

Ally: I've been feeling "the bad feeling" ever since we entered the mansion. Austin's following me.

Trish: What? Why? How do you know?

Ally: I did a little research. He follows everyone who entered the mansion for the past few centuries. He only follows those who talked to him. And..

Trish: And you talked to him that night..

Ally: So, what now?

Trish: Hey! You're the crime/mystery/supernatural expert! You tell me!

Ally: Well.. I believed that he's looking for the person who killed him but the fact is.. The murderer died centuries ago! And we have no, not even the slightess, clue on who he was.

Trish: What do you suggest we do?

Ally: We have to go back.

Trish: (scared) I knew you were gonna say that.. But are you up for it?

Ally: Yes. I was never afraid. He made me think I was afraid. He manipulated my mind.

Trish: Okay then. I'll drive.

_**Moon's Manor..**_

Ally: Austin! We came to talk to you! Well, I did anyways. I want to help.

Austin: (appears) I don't need your help!

Ally: (feels scared at first but then the feeling fades)

Austin: (turns around)

Ally: Wait! Austin! Why won't you let us help you?

Austin: (snaps) I don't _NEED_ your help!_ I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! I'M BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOUR WORTHLESS PITY! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! _(disappears)

Ally: FINE! (storms out with Trish)

Austin: (reappeared with a guilty, sad face)

_**At Ally's..**_

Ally: (got out) Thanks for the ride, Trish.

Trish: Be careful.

Ally: I will. (Shuts the car door and waves as the car drove away) You too, Trish. (Spun around then saw Austin) If you're here to apologize, you've came to the wrong place. (Walks towards her door)

Austin: (Disappears and reappeared in front of Ally's door)

Ally: Ugh! What?

Austin: I was out of line. I apologize deeply for my actions. It's just that.. Whenever people see me, they become afraid. You're the first person in centuries that wanted to help me. I didn't mean to scare or hurt anyone..

Ally: I don't believe that ghosts-spirits-ever wanted to scare anyone. They just need help.

Austin: Does that mean you've forgiven me? (Shows hope in his expression)

Ally: (smiles) You're forgiven. But!

Austin: But?

Ally: You still made me think I was afraid. How _dare_ you manipulate mind!

Austin: And for that I'm truly sorry.

Ally: You're gonna have to make up for it.

Austin: It would be a pleasure.

Ally: Good.

Austin: Good. (smiles) You know.. If I was alive.. I would give you a hug. I am so thankful.

Ally: (smiles and blushes) Same here.

Austin: (smiles)

Ally: (smile fades) Um.. You have to go before someone sees you.

Austin: (smile fades) Right. Until next time, Ms..

Ally: Ally. Ally Dawson. (blushes)

Austin: Austin Moon. (Smirks) But you already know that.

Ally: (smiles)

Austin: (smiles back) Until next time, Ms Dawson. Farewell.

Ally: Until next time.. Austin.

Austin: (disappears)

Ally: (smiles, looks around and stops smiling, walks to her door and opens it and got inside)

_**Ally's room..**_

Ally: (on the laptop)

Lester: (knocks on the door and opens it) Ally?

Ally: Yeah, Dad?

Lester: Dallas is here..

Ally: (face fell) Oh..

Lester: You want me to send him off?

Ally: No.. Bring him in, please?

Lester: Alright, sweetie..

_**Later..**_

Dallas: Hey..

Ally: Hey. (Stood up and shove her hands in her back pockets of her jeans) What are you doing here?

Dallas: I heard about what happened at Moon's Manor.. You okay?

Ally: Yeah.. I'm fine.

Dallas: You sure?

Ally: Yeah. Anyways.. What exactly did you hear?

Dallas: I heard that you went there to check if there was a ghost and you.. Talked to the ghost without knowing.

Ally: Spirits.. Ghosts seems a little_ rude_, don't you think? (Pulled her hands out and folded them over her chest)

Dallas: I suppose..

Ally: Who told you that?

Dallas: Trish.

Ally: Trish.. (brought her hands down) I should've known.

Dallas: Are you mad?

Ally: No. I knew that she would do something like this. I shouldn't have trusted her..

Dallas: Don't say that. She's your friend.

Ally: But she told you when I said not to. She betrayed my trust.

Dallas: Ally..

Ally: And you! Did you have to wait one week to tell me?

Dallas: One week? I was told this morning. Hold up! You went there a week ago and you didn't tell me?

Ally: I didn't think it was important.

Dallas: The hell it is! Ally, you could've gotten yourself hurt. Why didn't you call?

Ally: Because I knew how you'd react! That's one of the reasons we broke up! I know the break up was hard. I get it! It was hard for me too but that doesn't mean that you can waltz in here, like nobody's business, and shout at me for risking _my own life_!

Dallas: (sighs) I know.. I'm sorry.. It's just that.. I've gotten so used to protecting you that I don't even..

Ally: I know. It's okay.

Dallas: You know.. I thought that the Jones family and the Dawson family were meant to be together but that never happened.

Ally: Why is that?

Dallas: It's crazy but the Dawsons would fall in love with the Moon family and the Jones. If they had to choose, they'd go with Moon but they could never be together because of some agreement.

Ally: What?

Dallas: My ancestor, Sir William Johnson Jones, was the first one to meet a Dawson. He met this beautiful woman named Allyson Elizabeth Dawson in 1896. He was Mayor of Miami, Florida. He was 20 at the time and she was 18.

Ally: (face fell)

Dallas: She was your ancestor. The first Allyson Dawson. You're the Fifth. I'm Dallas Jones the Third. So anyways, he fell in love with her. So did Austin Moon. The thing was Allyson Dawson met Austin while they were in London. They hit it off then went their separate ways. When Allyson heard that Austin came back to Miami, she was shocked and thrilled at the same time. Sir William knew their affair but kept it hidden as it was the past. Or so he thought. There was a rumour about another Moon, born after Austin and when Sir Jones found out, he murdered the love of his life. Then he regretted killing her because no one could confirm the rumour but he still moved on.

Ally: (stepped back)

Dallas: No! Don't be afraid. I am nothing like him.

Ally: Good. And for your info, I wasn't afraid. I was just cautious.

Dallas: (chuckles) Right.

Ally: Since you know about the history that time, could you help me?

Dallas: Sure.

Ally: Do you know anything about "The Murder of the Moons"?

Dallas: Yeah, roughly.. It's about the legend of the Moon bloodline. The legend said that over centuries, the Moon bloodline were outcasts and weren't allowed to live.

Ally: Then how did they last until the 1800s?

Dallas: On every full moon, the council would take the life of a living Moon until there isn't any left. But they would only take a life of those who turned 18 and they would have to do it at Moon's Manor. They were only allowed to kill once the full moon has reached the apex.

Ally: Why was it so important for Moons to die?

Dallas: Don't know.. The history of the Moons dated back to the Medieval era. All records were lost once the last Moon, Austin, was murdered in 1896. On his birthday.

Ally: That's it?

Dallas: Yeah.. But the thing is.. The boy, Austin? He was murdered by someone out of the council. He triggered the red moon.

Ally: Red moon?

Dallas: ...

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review! I hope you guys liked that. A few things to note: The spelling of "rumour" is not wrong. I'm from Singapore and we use the British spelling instead of the Americans so yeah...**


	3. Truth, Secrets and Need

**Thank you for your reviews but I was honestly hoping for more. I only received 2 reviews for the second chapter. It sort of worries me a little. It's like my story's not good enough. So, anyways, I work really hard on this story. I've had to edit the chapters more than twice and that's a lot for me. I tried to write more on this story, at least 1,000 words or more. I actually had to brain storm for this chapter because I didn't want you guys to get confused when you read it. So, I've read it like ten times and I think it's fine. I'm still working and editing on chapter 4 so it'll come soon. So, without any more delay, here's chapter 3.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally characters. This story is only fiction. Any similarity to real life characters are mere coincidence.**

* * *

_**Previously..**_

_**Dallas: The boy, Austin? He was murdered by someone out of the council. He triggered the red moon.**_

_**Ally: Red moon?**_

_**Dallas: ...**_

_**Chapter 3..**_

Ally: Dallas! What are you not telling me?

Dallas: It's getting late. I better head home.

Ally: Dallas?!

Dallas: I'll tell you in the morning. It's not safe now.

Ally: Why?

Dallas: It's a full moon tonight.. The council, including their children, which is me, should stay in doors. The council's afraid that the ghost might haunt them for what their ancestors did. They made a rule for all councils and those related would stay in doors during a full moon. They can't go inside others houses. That's why they are only murdered at their manor. So that..

Ally: (cuts him off) So that their souls would be bound to that house and that house alone. So people won't get hurt.

Dallas: Exactly. I'll tell you about the red moon tomorrow. Goodnight. (Left)

Austin: (appeared) What a nice boy. Knows an _awful lot _of my history.

Ally: Austin! (whispers) What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't enter other houses.

Austin: Right and that's one part he missed out. Look through your window.

Ally: (did as she was told)

Austin: What do you see?

Ally: Nothing.

Austin: Exactly. My parents, ancestors and those before me are completely at peace. They have no reason to come back. Not knowing where to go. They used to appear every full moon but that all stopped once the last Moon was dead, which was me. You know what causes the red moon? Foul murder. I was killed the same night as my mother was killed. My mother was killed by a council member then he fled before I returned home.

Ally: (looks at him) What happened?

Austin: I found my mother dead. The moon had moved away from the apex and that's when I saw him. He was no member of the council. He stabbed me right at the heart then carved this.. (showed her the marking on his left side of chest, just above the heart) ..on me. He was no council member but he was related to one.

Ally: You remembered what happened?

Austin: Sadly, yes. I've lived through it for centuries. My murder was done out of hatred while others, like my mother, was done out of respect. Even though we were outcasts, they respected us enough to not slaughter us.

Ally: Okay.. What about your body?

Austin: All the Moons were buried behind the Manor where the graveyard, especially made for the Moons, stands. My body, on the other hand, was left to rot under the Manor. In my basement.

Ally: That's why they never found it! They couldn't demolished or search the house because they respected your family. One thing I don't get..

Austin: I know what you're thinking. Yes, it's true. We're murdered at 18 but female Moons are allowed until 35 which means, they get to continue the bloodline but they have to do_ it _when the male is still alive.

Ally: But legends say that you died at 19.

Austin: I was still 18 when the moon reached the apex but I turned 19 when I was stabbed.

Ally: Oh.. How sad..

Austin: Back to the topic.. I find it slightly funny.. The females basically lose their virginity like any other person in high school, at the age of 16 to 18. But.. It's clear to me that you aren't like the rest. I wonder.. Why is that?

Ally: (blushes) I'm waiting for the right guy. (glances at him then looks down)

Austin: Good luck with that.

Ally: (squinted her eyes) What's that suppose to mean?

Austin: Well, it's obvious, isn't it? (Smiles teasingly) I see that _THAT_ Jones fancy you.

Ally: What? Pfft, please!

Austin: Ally... You can't lie to me.

Ally: Fine. We were together once, you're right, he did "fancy" me, but it didn't work out.

Austin: I'm sorry.

Ally: It's okay. I guess that he isn't the one. (changes topic) So.. Anyways.. _Why_ are you here?

Austin: Getting anxious, are we? Um.. I don't know. Maybe I like it here.

Ally: Austin!

Austin: (chuckles) Alright, love. Alright.. The truth.. Well, there's not much to say really. Because of the foul murder, I am not bound by the ritual, and therefore I roam free every day. But.. (moves closer) The real reason on why I'm here is that.. I've grown rather fond of you after watching you for a week. You are the most remarkable and extraordinary human I've ever met. You amaze me, Ally. You put on a brave face when you're scared, or even hurt. You never said anything but I knew. I'd give anything to touch you.. hold you.. kiss you.. To make the pain go away.

Ally: Thank you. That's really sweet. (blushes) Oh my god.. (whispers) Why am I blushing?

Austin: Don't be ashamed. I think it's adorable. (Winks)

Ally: (blushes harder)

Austin: (heard footsteps, disappears)

Lester: (opens the door) Ally.. Who were you talking to?

Ally: Um.. (lies) Trish called. (shows her father her phone) She was bored, as usual.

Lester: Huh.. Where's Dallas?

Ally: He went home earlier.

Lester: (mutters under his breath) Thank god..

Ally: What?

Lester: Nothing. I have to do an errand so... Stay here, where it's safe.

Ally: Alright.

Lester: I love you, sweetheart.

Ally: Love you too.

Lester: (closes the door and walks away)

Austin: (appears) He's hiding something.

Ally: We all have our secrets, Austin. (Looks at him with flirty eyes) You're mine.

Austin: (grins) Ooo.. Sexy.

Ally: (giggles)

Austin: I should go..

Ally: Already?

Austin: The moon has crossed it's apex. They, as in the councils, are checking every houses.

Ally: Will I see you tomorrow?

Austin: (smiles) Count on it.

Ally: Hey Austin?

Austin: Yes, my lovely?

Ally: Before you go, could I ask you something? Something personal?

Austin: All we talk about are something personal.

Ally: This one's different.

Austin: Alright then. Ask away.

Ally: You fell in love with Allyson Elizabeth Dawson the First, didn't you?

Austin: (smiles slightly) Yes, I did. You look just like her.

Ally: Is that why you hung around?

Austin: (went closer) I hung around because I like _you_. You're different than she was. I can see that you have the will power to go on. That's a quality I admire. A quality that_ she _lacked. (Inches away) Will you allow me to do one thing before I leave?

Ally: What is it?

Austin: Kiss you.

Ally: Austin.. We can't.. It's impossible..

Austin: (reached out and touches her hand)

Ally: (shivers) You're cold. I can't really feel you but I feel the cold.

Austin: (cups her face)

Ally: Austin.. No..

Austin: (leans in and brought them closer)

Ally: Aus...

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**I know.. _I_ suck but the next one will be better. **

**1) So what do you think of the love story so far? Too mushy? Too flirty?**

**2) Is this chapter too short? Too rushed?**

**3) What do you think is Lester's secret?**

**4) I need your HELP! Could you guys give me some suggestions for Dez and Trish? I want to write them in but it's hard, under the circumstances. This story is mostly based on Austin, the Council and a little of Ally but I still want to write other characters in.**

**5) Please, PLEASE review. It would make the story even better if you guys give some opinions or suggestions.  
**

**Thank you for your time.  
**


	4. Ball & Flashback: The First Ally

**I had to rush this because I'm over my limits, as in hours of using the laptop, for the day.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally characters. This story is only fiction. Any similarity to real life characters are mere coincidence.**

* * *

_**Previously..**_

_**Austin: (cups her face)**_

_**Ally: Austin.. No..**_

_**Austin: (leans in and brought them closer)**_

_**Ally: Aus...**_

_**Chapter 4..**_

Austin: (leans in)

Ally: Aus..

Lester: (opens the door, looks at a letter in his hands) Hey Ally? Got a minute?

Austin: (disappears)

Ally: (hissed) Dad!

Lester: (looks up) What?

Ally: Ever heard of knocking?

Lester: Sorry.. So, I'll talk to you later.

Ally: Dad, no.._ I'm _sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that.

Lester: It's fine.

Ally: So what's up?

Lester: I received a letter from the Mayor. They stopped by before I could do my errand. It's an invitation the royal ball for two tomorrow night. (Hands her the ticket) We leave at 7 p.m sharp.

Ally: Uh.. Thanks, Dad. Wait, who's they?

Lester: The least you know, the better. (shuts the door)

Austin: (appears) Way to kill a moment, old man!

Ally: Hey! That's my dad!

Austin: Sorry.. So, what did he want?

Ally: (shows him the ticket) Looks like I'm going to a ball.

Austin: Who will be your date?

Ally: I have no idea what you're talking about. (Walks away and put the letter on the night stand)

Austin: Ally!

Ally: Well, if you must know, it's my dad. (Smirks)

Austin: Pfft.. I knew that.

Ally: Besides, so what if I don't have a proper date? It won't kill me.

Austin: (glares at her)

Ally: What?

Austin: Ally! You _NEED_ to have dates for this kind of things! It's between life and death, no pun intended. If you don't have a date then you'll be just watching others dance. It's no fun.

Ally: It's fine, considering I don't dance.

Austin: C'mon. I'll teach you.

Ally: No offense, Austin but I'm really beat. Tomorrow?

Austin: (smiles) Tomorrow.

Ally: (lay down and shuts her eyes) Goodnight, Austin.

Austin: (smiles) Goodnight, Ally. (Disappears)

_**The next day.. 7 a.m..**_

Ally: (walks to the kitchen) Morning, Dad.

Lester: Morning, sweetheart. What are you doing up so early? On a Saturday?

Ally: I'm doing some research of our town's history. Found it really interesting after Dallas told me some.

Lester: Alright. Remember, we have the ball! Be back before 7 p.m!

Ally: I will. (Pecks his cheek) Bye, Dad! (walks out)

_**Moon's Manor..**_

Ally: Hello? Austin?

Austin: (pops up behind her) Boo!

Ally: (jumps back and turns around) Austin! You scared me!

Austin: Aha! (Circles around her) So the mighty Ally Dawson has admitted that she's afraid of a ghost.

Ally: In your dreams. I ain't afraid of no ghost. I only hate it when people sneak up on me, that's all.

Austin: Really?

Ally: Really.

Austin: (sat down with leg crossed and hands pulling his knees close) So what brings you here, Ms Dawson?

Ally: I wanted to see you, remember?

Austin: So you came here alone, just to see a ghost. I'm touched.

Ally: (rolls her eyes) Oh whatever! (Smiles to herself)

Austin: (chuckles, then looks at her)

Ally: (smiles) What?

Austin: You look beautiful when you smile.

Ally: (blushes) Thank you. You're not so bad yourself.

Austin: (chuckles) Thank you.

Ally: So.. Can we start?

Austin: Why so early? Let's chat a little.

Ally: Okay.. Fine. (sat down)

_So they sat there for hours, talking about their life and afterlife. Ally started to feel something for Austin. It was weird considering that he was a ghost but she made him feel like he was still there. Still alive. She strangely feel safe when she's with him. All of a sudden, Ally's phone rang. It was Dallas._

Ally: Hey Dallas. What's up?

Dallas: (On the other line) Am I interrupting something or something?

Ally: No. Not at all. (Got up and walks out)

Austin: (smile fades then disappears)

Ally: So, why'd you call?

Dallas: Um.. so, I called because you wanted to know about the..

Ally: The red moon, right.

Dallas: Okay, first things first. I heard that you're coming to the ball.

Ally: Yeah, you heard correct. So what about it?

Dallas: Will you be my date?

Ally: Oooo.. I don't know. I have a really good looking one ready to pick me up.

Dallas: Really? Who?

Ally: Dude, I was joking. I'm actually taking my dad.

Dallas: So I'll meet you there?

Ally: Count on it.

Dallas: Great.

Ally: So? The red moon?

Dallas: Right.. Um..The red moon is a symbol of rage. Back in the Medieval era, the Moons actually agreed to the ritual, knowing that they'll never win if they fought. When the last Moon was murdered, it raged the spirits. There was supposed to be only one killing but there was two.

Ally: So? What does that mean?

Austin: (appeared in front of her, still in the Manor) It means that my mother's murder was just an accident.

Ally: (shocked)

Dallas: Ally? You there?

Ally: (shook her head) Huh? Yeah.. What were you saying?

Dallas: Austin's mother's death was an accident. She was only 31. She had 3 more years to live while her son has merely seconds.

Ally: What does that mean?

Dallas: The boy, Austin, was born a few seconds after the moon reached the apex. He was in London when he turned 18. He turned 19 right after his mom was murdered.

Ally: The point?

Dallas: He was never supposed to die! Neither was she.

Austin: (fell to his knees then disappears)

Ally: I'll talk to you later. Thank you. (Hangs up) Austin?

_Just when Dallas hung up, he turn around and saw Austin floating. He was so close to him. Austin was covered with blood and his clothes, which seemed to be a uniform, was torn and tattered. His face was covered with blood and his eyes poured blood out as if Austin was crying. He gave Dallas a death stare while tilting his head to the right like a maniac or a psycho killer. This was the Austin that snapped at Ally when she wanted to help. All the while, when he was with Ally, he seemed cleaner, well groomed and does not look like a psycho killer. Austin ripped his shirt open and revealed the marking carved on him while he was alive. Dallas eyes widen when he realized._

Dallas: You're.. You're Austin Moon! The boy in the legend!

Austin: How much do you know about my murder?

Dallas: I.. I..

Austin: (growls) HOW MUCH?!

Dallas: Not much! But I know that you were not supposed to die!

Austin: What good does that make when I'm already _DEAD_!?

_The door then flung open revealing Ally. She shouted Austin's name. He spun around, saw her hurt and disappointed face, then he changed back to his old self._

Austin: All-

Ally: No, don't! (Went to Dallas and dragged him out of the room)

Austin: I..

Ally: I said Don't! Just.. Don't.. (shut the door)

Dallas: How did you know?

Ally: I was at the Manor, looking for something when you called. I saw Austin at the point you mentioned his mom. Then he disappeared once I hung up. I knew he was going after you. I'm so sorry.

Dallas: It's fine. But man, was that scary as hell!

Ally: I'm glad that you're okay.

Dallas: Me too. Thank you, Ally.

Ally: Always.

Dallas: Looks like I may have underestimated you.

Ally: May? No, you _did_! And you should've known better.

Dallas: (chuckles) I know.

Ally: Well, I gotta go get ready. See you?

Dallas: Yeah, see you.

_**At Ally's...**_

_**Ally's room...**_

Austin: Ally.. Listen..

Ally: No,_ you _listen! I can't believe you, Austin! How could you do that?! You scared the living hell out of him!

Austin: I'm sorry!

Ally: Sorry isn't going to cut it. You told me you _never_ wanted to scare people but you lied to me! You_ did _it anyways!

Austin: I never lied to you. I didn't mean to scare him. I just wanted answers.

Ally: You should have told me. I could asked him for you.

Austin: I didn't want to cause more trouble. You've done so much for me. I will forever be in your debt and I can never repay you for it.

Ally: Austin.. I get it.. You're lost and trying to find answers but scaring people isn't the way. I'm sorry but you have to go.

Austin: Ally, please don't push me away. You're my _only_ friend. Please...

Ally: I'm not. I just need time.

Austin: How much time?

Ally: Austin, please...

Austin: (nodded) Until next time, Ms Dawson. (disappears)

Ally: (teardrop trickled down)

* * *

_A few moments later, Ally wiped her tears and put on a brave face. She got dressed in a fine and elegant black sleeveless dress, that compliments her figure, with matching black heels. Her hair was nicely curled and parted to her right. She wore a nice diamond necklace. Ally walked down the stair from her room to the living room and was escorted to the Town Hall, where the ball was held, by her father._

_As the doors open, people could only stare at her beauty. Ally walked gracefully to the ball room. When Dallas saw her, a smile was drawn on his face. Ally doesn't know it but Austin was also there but no one could see him. As he first saw her walk through the doors, he felt like he couldn't breath, even though he's a spirit._

_**Flashback to 1894, a 17 year old human named Austin Moon walked down the hallway of his boarding school when he bumped into a fellow student there. He had never seen her before so he figured that she was new. He smiled politely and apologized before stretching his hand out and greeted her.**_

_**Austin: I don't believe I've had the pleasure. My name's Austin. Austin Moon.**_

_**The girl just smiled, took his hand and shook it while returning the greeting. She introduced herself as Allyson Dawson. She was the first Allyson Dawson. Austin smiled as he took his hand back. Several months later, Austin grew feelings towards Allyson. Since Allyson was only supposed to be there for a year, they spent her last day together. After that, Austin did not see her again, nor did he fall in love with anyone.**_

_**Two years later, upon returning home, Austin met that same girl he fell in love with. By the time he met her again, the Mayor, Sir William Johnson Jones, had already fancy her and hoped for her to be his bride. Allyson and Austin kept seeing each other even after she was engaged to the Mayor. Sir Jones was fully aware of the affair but said nothing because the day of the ritual was already upon them. It was only a matter of time.**_

_Austin snapped back to reality when he saw Dallas approached Ally. He gritted his teeth at the sight of them together._

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Reply To Reviews: WARNING This is really long.**

**Relatively Crazy Coconut: Yes, I seriously had to stop there.**

**Camila: Thank you for your honest opinion. I know that it's cruel, what the Council did but everything has it's reasons.**

**Sintel Duran: Thank you for your feedback. I'll try to make the chapter longer next time. I also have no idea how a ghost can kiss a human and I'll just leave it at that. Thank you for the suggestion. I'll keep that in mind.**

**Sonicrobotnic321: Aww... Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. Don't worry, I'll keep going.**

**Frenchie12: What a good question. You have to read to find out.**

**URxGORGEx: Aww, thank you. And I know that British people (is that what you call it?) don't often use "Love" or "lovely" but when I wrong that part, I was actually thinking of Joseph Morgan, who plays Klaus on the Vampire Diaries, my favourite vampire-werewolf hybrid bady (no link to the story whatsoever but whatevs). But anyways, thanks for the feedback.**

**Guest: Thank you for your suggestion and feedback and I'm glad you liked it.**

**NicoFan-of-Apollo: Aww, thank you so much! That means a lot. Nice thought, I'll keep that in mind when writing Trish and Dez. Thank you again.**

**Annie: I'll try and thank you for the feedback. Could you be more specific for your second review about Trish and Dez?**

**0NeonLights0: I'm glad you liked it and I'll try to make it longer next time. I'll try to read your fanfics when I have time. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Phew! MAN, that was really long for an author's note. Anyways, please review and catch ya laterz!**


	5. The Beginning

**Firstly, I'm so SO sorry that I didn't update. I was busy writing and I had school. So, anyways here it is. This story is for the person who wrote this review:**_**  
**_

_**This is kinda confusing, so I have a few queations. Um first, why does a Moon get killed when they turn 18? And how come It had to be just a person from the council? And Did Austin's mother die at the same time as Austin, like at the same moment? Why did Austin die at age 19? Wasn't he supposed to die at 18? And if his death was an accident, how come the mayor expected his death to happen? And how did Allyson die? Im thinking that Austin's murderer was themayor but wasn't he part of the council? And why would the moon family aggreee to such horrificness, by aggreeing to die at 18? Wel other than that I will keep checking up n this story, cuz I REALLY LIKE IT! OK updatte please with a cherry on top :)**_

**You _really _made me think and that is one of the reason why this took so long.  
**

******Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally characters. This story is only fiction. Any similarity to real life characters are mere coincidence.**

* * *

_**The Beginning**_

_ The Moon's family history dated back to the Medieval times. The first Moon was Moonius Maximus. His name was then changed to Michaelson Maximus Moon, Michael in short._

_ Michael was created by two witch parents who couldn't bare children. Creating life with witchcraft was against their laws and beliefs. It was because it uses dark magic. The Council made sure that never happened again. Two hunters were hired to assassinate them. One of them was Alastair Dawson. Their first attempt failed, taking the life of the hunter instead. The body was found in the forest and it was revealed that the witches stopped his heart as soon as they came into physical contact with him._

_ Alastair was devastated and swore that he would get his revenge. Before he killed them, they were granted with one last wish. It was to be buried together. Buried with respect and honour. He gladly gave his word but once the deed was done, the child was gone. He knew that he had disgraced the Council but at least the last witches were gone. So, he hid the truth from them. After that, Alastair was named Head Hunter of the Council. He was an official Council member. He then kept searching secretly for eighteen years, leaving his family behind. Just when he had given up, he found young Michael visiting his parents grave. Alastair pulled out his bow and drew the arrow as he aimed. He hesitated when he saw that Michael had a family. A wife and a pair of twins, one male, and the other female. He brought the bow down and retreated. The Moon family then head back to Michael's old home, which was then renamed as Moon's Manor. A few days later, Alastair approached them._

_ "Good Evening. Are you Moonius Maximus?"_

_"I used to be. I go by Michael now. May I help you?" He asked._

_ "You have no idea how long it took me to find you. Ehem! Excuse me, where are my manners? My name is Alastair Artticus Dawson. Head Hunter of the Council," Alastair replied._

_"What does the Council want with me?" He asked suspiciously._

_ "This is unofficial business but it has something to do with your parents. It's not safe to speak out in the open. May I come in?"_

_ Michael reluctantly let him in and lead him to the living room. He then introduced his family; his wife, Ashlynn Moon and his two children, Ashton and Marie Moon. Alastair told them about Michael's parents but he left out the part where he hunted and killed his parents. Michael was devastated with what he heard. Alastair requested the children to be away before he revealed some more details. Ashlynn sent them to their rooms and head back. There was a moment of silence before Alastair spoke._

_ "18 years ago, I was sent to hunt you and your parents. My partner, lost his life bacause of that. Whatever your parents did, raged the Council and mother nature herself as it disrupted the balance of nature. They have paid their prices in full. But before.. Before they died.. Your parents cast a spell so that I couldn't find you. For 18 years, I kept searching. I even left my family because of this stupid job," Alastair gritted his teeth._

_ Michael then said, "Are you going to kill me?"_

_"No."_

_ "No? Why not?" asked a confused Michael._

_"I've wasted 18 years finding you. I haven't seen my children and wife for 18 years. Now that I've found you, I realized that.. It's not _worth_ it." Alastair confessed._

_ "Ashlynn? Could you go and check on the kids and stay with them? I don't want any of you to hear or see this," Michael asked his wife._

_She did as she was told and stayed with them. Michael looks at a very confused Alastair. Suddenly, thunder crashed and lightning strike. The next thing, Michael was dead. Alastair dragged his body and buried it beside his parents in the pouring rain. He was crying but it was hardly noticeable because of the rain. Flashback to earlier, Michael was discussing about an agreement with Alastair._

_ "Are you mad?! I would _never _do that!" Alastair shouted at Michael._

_"Don't argue with me, Alastair! I'm agreeing to this, for my family. My life for theirs!" Michael shouted in a whisper._

_ "This ritual will work. You take my life, and you spare theirs. At least until they have a family of their own. Please..," Michael pleaded with reason._

_ "Why would would you agree to this? Allowing your family to grow just so they can be murdered on a full moon? This is madness I tell you!"_

_ "Listen to me! Madness or not, we'll still die! We may be outcasts but we are still _human_! Grant us just that," Michael said as he tried to reason with him._

_"Full moon comes out once a month. You're family won't survive until then. This is _not_ the way to die, Michaelson!"_

_ "I understand that! But.. What will happen to you if they find out that you let the child of two witches roam free? You'll be dead. First your family, then you."_

_"Why would you do this? I killed your parents."_

_ "With good reason. They went against the law of magic and they have paid the price. Please, Alastair. I beg of you.."_

_"I'm not taking your life. Or your family's."_

_ "Do it for me," Michael pleaded._

_"No. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, Michael. You're 18 for crying out loud! You're not even a full adult yet!"_

_ "I know! But... If you won't do it for me then... Do it.. For your family then. Do it, then return to them."_

_"You do realize that once I do this, I'll have to hunt your family and do the same to them, right? It _won't_ be pretty. I'll be bound by your blood to kill your family. For as long as they live. My bloodline will be tainted, no longer pure, after this. I wish for none of that. I do not wish it."_

_ "I understand. I'm merely asking for your help. If the last living Moon of my bloodline is dead, then the agreement is over. Your bloodline will no longer be tainted."_

_"What if it still is?"_

_ "Then at least they don't have to kill. Please Alastair. I need to buy them some time. Do we have an agreement?" Michael said as he took his hunting knife and made a deep cut on his right hand and held it out._

_ Alastair reluctantly took his hand and with that, Michael dropped dead. Alastair dragged his body out and saw the full moon before the clouds covered it and started pouring rain. That was how the legend was born. The Murder of the Moons. Such cruelty should not even exist but sadly it does._

_ Ever since then, the Moons were hunted down one by one, when their 18 for guys and when their 35 for girls._

_ Flash forward to 1877, the year Austin Moon, the last living Moon, was born. His parents decided to send him off to a boarding school in London to get away from the Council before they could, Austin's father, Michael Moon the seventh, was murdered seconds before Austin was born. From that day on, Austin's mother, Michelle Moon, swore that Austin should never know about their past. She brought him up until he was 14 then sent him off to the boarding school in London._

_ Flash forward to 1894, 17 year old named Austin Moon walked down the hallway of his boarding school when he bumped into a fellow student there. He had never seen her before so he figured that she was new. He smiled politely and apologized before stretching his hand out and greeted her._

_ "I don't believe I've had the pleasure. My name's Austin. Austin Moon."_

_The girl just smiled, took his hand and shook it while returning the greeting. She introduced herself as Allyson Dawson. She was the first Allyson Dawson. Austin smiled as he took his hand back. Several months later, Austin grew feelings towards Allyson. They spent everyday together until one day, Allyson changed._

_ "I'm moving back to America, Austin."_

_"I know..."_

_ "I love you, Austin."_

_"I love you too, Allyson."_

_ They leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. They spent her last day together. After that, Austin did not see her again, nor did he fall in love with anyone._

_Two years later, upon returning home, Austin met that same girl he fell in love with. He thought he'd never see her again. Allyson and Austin kept seeing each other even after she was engaged to the Mayor. Sir Jones was fully aware of the affair but said nothing because the day of the ritual was already upon them. It was only a matter of time._

_ "Austin Moon. Welcome back. It's nice to see you after all these years," Mayor William said as he greeted him._

_"I'd like to say the feeling's mutual but that would sadly be a lie."_

_ "Well then. I would like you to meet my bride-to-be."_

_"Why? You have never been nice to me, why start now?"_

_ "It's called a change of heart. I fell in love, Mr Moon," William said as he smiled._

_"Really? I thought you were incapable of love," Austin said, trying to anger him._

_ The guards took a step forward but the Mayor stopped them and warned Austin, "You better not push me, Mr Moon or you'll pay dearly."_

_"Was that suppose to be a threat?"_

_ "I can assure you that that was in fact a threat. I always keep my word, Mr Moon."_

_Allyson walked up and broke the tension and as Austin looked at her, his heart skipped a beat. It was like seeing her for the first time. Austin tried to hide his smile but failed._

_ "This is my bride-to-be, Mr Moon. Her name's Allyson Dawson."_

_ With that, Austin's heart broke into a million pieces. He was devastated to find that the love of his life was to wed another. He still did everything in his power to make her his. While the Mayor was busy attending to matters brought up by the people, Allyson snuck out to be with Austin. They spent the whole day together as if that was Austin's last day. Austin grew up, pretending that he did not know about the agreement, hoping to spare his mother's heart even more. He understood that the day he returned to Miami was the day he die._

_ After Austin sent Allyson back before sun set, he took his time returning home. On his journey back, he had plenty of time to think. By the time he reached the Moon's Manor, the full moon has reached its peak. When he entered his own house, he found that the power had went out. There was a flash of light made by the lightning and Austin saw the council member standing over his mother's corpse. Austin shouted at the council member._

_ "Austin? If you're Austin, then..."_

_The council member was shocked to see that he had killed the wrong person, he quickly fled the house. Austin burst into tears. He bent down and hugged his mother's lifeless body. He wept for her. Suddenly, there was a sound of glass breaking. Austin stood up and looked around the dimly lit house and that's when he saw__** him.**_

_** He**__ striked Austin with a well sharpened hunting knife with a symbol craved on the hilt of the blade. Austin recognized the symbol but it was too late. Austin was dead. __**He**__ pulled the knife out of Austin and craved the symbol over Austin's heart. __**He**__ then dragged Austin's body to the basement and left him there to rot. __**He **__then __fled before the other council members council buried Michelle's body at the graveyard with the other Moons and __**he**__ was there to watch it. The Mayor then announced that the last Moon had fell. The council rejoiced but the Mayor wondered what happened to the body of Austin Moon. That was how the legend came about. __**The Legend of Austin Moon and The Murder of the Moons.**_

* * *

**FUN FACT: The Council is made up of mainly three powerful elders but because there are so many members, they are well hidden. The Mayor was the Head of the Council as well as the town. The other two remains unknown. It is revealed that one of them was a Dawson. Alastair Artticus Dawson was the Head Hunter of the Council and the other is unknown.**

**Replies to your reviews:  
**

**irl be there in a heartbeat: Thank you much. I didn't really think anyone would cry but thanks anyways.  
**

**Sonicrobotnic321: I have no idea why you mentioned South Africans but thanks. If ghosts had the power to turn human, then they won't be ghosts, they won't be even a human because they're dead (No disrespect to anything).  
**

**Emma: I have no idea why you think the story's funny. I had no intention of making it funny but thanks?  
**

**Guest (mentioned above): Here's the answer. Is it good enough for you?  
**

**Golden Love: I will try but not a 100% sure that Trez will happen.  
**

**TandK4ever: Thank you so much. This is also my first ghost/mystery story and I'm glad you liked it.  
**

**Elena: Thank you so much. And your english is not that bad.  
**

**Thank you for reading and again, I'm sorry for not posting. In the future, when you guys review, please write your name. First name will do. It's kinda hard for me to reply to some questions if you guys are anonymous.  
**


	6. Return of A Friend & Death of Allyson

**First of, I want to say is, I love reading your reviews. Some of them a really nice guesses. I have to point out something though... A review made by brz, really got to me. I understand that what I write is mere fiction and utterly bullshit. I know. I'm not the best writer either but I write this because I want to. I appreciate your honest feedback but I don't give a damn if you want to criticize my work. I mean no disrespect when I say what I said. Please understand. Anyways, back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally characters. This story is only fiction. Any similarity to real life characters are mere coincidence.**

* * *

_As the doors open, people could only stare at her beauty. Ally walked gracefully to the ball room. When Dallas saw her, a smile was drawn on his face. Ally doesn't know it but Austin was also there but no one could see him. As he first saw her walk through the doors, he felt like he couldn't breath, even though he's a spirit. She looked so much like Allyson._

_Austin snapped back to reality when he saw Dallas approached Ally. He gritted his teeth at the sight of them together. He disappeared when Ally looked at his direction._

Dallas: Wow. Ally, you look beautiful.

Ally: (blushes) Thank you. Um.. You're not so bad yourself. (Smiles)

Dallas: Thanks? (Chuckles)

Ally: (looks around)

Dallas: Are you okay? You seemed distracted.

Ally: Huh? Yeah.. I'm fine. It's just.. I haven't seen Trish or Dez in a while.

Dallas: I'm sure that they're here, somewhere.

_Just then, Ally's old friend, Ethan, walks up to them._

Ethan: Ally Dawson?

Ally: Ethan! What are you doing here?

Ethan: I moved back into town a few days ago. It's nice to see you.

Ally: You too.

Dallas: Ehem!

Ally: Oh, I almost forgot. Ethan, this is Dallas Jones. My ex-boyfriend.

Ethan: Son of the Mayor? (Held out his hand) Pleasure to meet you. I'm Ethan Knight.

Dallas: (shook his hand) Dallas, Jones. (Took back his hand) Hey, I've seen you before.

Ethan: Yeah, I lived here before. We.. went to the same middle school together before I moved to California.

Dallas: Yeah, I remember. Hey, isn't your father part of the council?

Ethan: He used to be before he was removed. That's why we moved. He used to be Sheriff of this town.

Ally: Is he..?

Ethan: Yeah. He's one of the three.

Dallas: Who would've thought? The children of the three would come together.

Ally: What are you talking about? My father isn't one of the three.

Dallas: Really? Cause he _should_ be. Your ancestor, Alastair Artticus Dawson, was the first Head Hunter. He's one of the three.

Ally: How do you know this?

Dallas: My father has a book in his personal libary, or what I like to call "The Archive".

Ally: (winced)

Dallas: What?

Ally: Nothing. It's just when you say "libary" instead of "library".. It just.. not right.

Dallas: Huh?

Ally: Nothing. Anyways, you were saying?

Dallas: The book contains all the information you need to know about basically anything in this town. I could lend it to you if you want.

Ally: Would you? That'd be great.

Dallas: Yeah, no problem. I'll get it for you after the party.

Ally: Party? Please.. I hardly call _this_ a "party". It's no fun.

Ethan: Then let's start having fun, shall we?

Ally: What are you suggesting, Mr Knight?

Ethan: May I have this dance? (Held a hand out)

Ally: Why of course you may. (Took his hand)

Ethan: (lead her to the dance floor)

Dallas: (gritted his teeth then walked away to the study room)

_Austin then appears_.

Austin: Feeling's not so great, isn't it?

Dallas: (jumps back) You!

* * *

_While dancing stiffly, Ally bumped into Trish and Dez._

Ally: Trish! Dez! Am I glad to see you!

Trish: Hey Ally. It's been a while. How's you know who?

Ally: We got into a fight. Something happened. I don't want to talk about it.

Dez: So Ally, how's the ghost?

Trish: (steps on his foot)

Dez: Owy! (held his foot, trying hard not to cry)

Ethan: What ghost?

Trish: Ethan! I didn't see you there. Um.. He didn't say ghost, he said most.

Ethan: I know what I heard. Is there something going on?

Ally: Nothing!

Dez: (stood upright) Ally saw the spirit of Austin Moon and now he's following her.

Ally: Dez! (stepped on his other foot)

Dez: Ow! (held his other foot)

Ethan: Ally?

Ally: Alright! I went to the Moon's Manor one day and saw Austin's spirit. You know.. The boy in the legend?

Ethan: What? Ally, are you okay?

Ally: I'm fine. He left me alone after I shouted at him. Haven't seen him since.

Ethan: Good.

Trish: Well, I gotta go get ice for Dez's feet. C'mon Dez. (left with Dez)

* * *

Austin: Love can be a bitch.

Dallas: (grabs the Glock 17 gun out of the drawer and points it to him)

Austin: Oh c'mon. You and I both know that _that_ can't even touch me.

Dallas: What do you want?

Austin: (looks at him)

Dallas: Answer me! What... What do you want?

Austin: What more do I possibly want? You're here, alone, suffering as you watch the love of your life with another man.

Dallas: You don't know anything about me!

Austin: On the contrary my friend, I know a lot about you. I've watched your family for centuries and I found out that you're exactly like your ancestor. Sir William Johnson Jones The Third. (moves closer)

Dallas: (finger on the trigger) Stay back!

* * *

Ethan: I had a lovely time with you, Ally.

Ally: Me too. Surprisingly!

Ethan: Hey where's Dallas?

Ally: I.. Don't know. Must've left.

Ethan: Wanna explore the house?

Ally: We'll get caught.

Ethan: No, we won't. We're the children of the three. We can go anywhere. (held out a hand)

Ally: (took it and followed him)

* * *

Austin: You wouldn't want to make a scene, do you, Will?

Dallas: (dropped the gun and grin) What gave me away?

Austin: The fact that you look like him and you know a lot about my history. Hell, you even know more than the Mayor!

Dallas: Very clever, Mr Moon.

Austin: Why? Why now?

Dallas: Ever since you showed up, I knew I had to do something. Ms Ally knows too much.

Austin: Leave her out of this. This has nothing to do with her!

Dallas: This has everything to do with her! You killed her!

* * *

**_Flashback to 1896, moments after the murder of the last Moon. The Mayor was fighting with his bride-to-be._**

**_William: That boy you were seeing? He's dead!_**

**_Allyson: What did you do to him?_**

**_William: I killed him! For us!_**

**_Allyson: Oh my god... You murdered a Moon..._**

**_William: Yes I did._**

**_Allyson: You fool! The agreement wasn't meant for you!_**

**_William: What are you talking about?_**

**_Allyson: Please tell me that you didn't kill his mother._**

**_William: I didn't. The hunter did. What's this about?_**

**_Allyson: You killed... On the same day? Oh god.. It's worse than I thought._**

**_William: (grabbed her by her neck and hissed) Answer the bloody question, Allyson! WHAT'S THIS ABOUT?!_**

**_Allyson: (could barely breathe) You're.. You're hurting me!_**

**_William: And you didn't think that I'd get hurt when I found out that you snuck out to see him when you are to wed me!?_**

**_Allyson: Au... (unconscious)_**

**_Then Austin appeared and shouted._**

**_Austin: Let her go!_**

**_William: (drops her and spun around) No.. That's impossible! You're.. You're DEAD! (ran out)_**

**_Austin: (went to Allyson and looks at her)_**

**_Allyson: (hardly breathing but still alive)_**

**_Austin: (glares at the direction William ran away from and chases after him)_**

**_In the midst of running, William turned around to check whether Austin was following him and he fell on his face. He turn his head back and saw bloody and muddy shoes. He looked up and saw a raged Austin. Austin was covered with blood and his clothes was torn and tattered. His face was covered with blood and his eyes poured blood out as if Austin was crying. Austin grabbed Will by the neck and brought him up to eye level._**

**_Austin: You will pay dearly for what you did to my mother and Allyson!_**

**_William: I.. Didn't kill.. (gasps) Your mother._**

**_Austin: I know. But you killed me. (threw him across the room then appeared right above) You killed me! And you did this! (showed him the mark) While I was still alive! Such cruelty should not exist! You angered me, you angered the spirits. And let me tell you something; they are not happy that you caused the red moon!_**

**_William: Please... Don't hurt me..._**

**_Austin: Hurt? Oh, I can assure you, Will, that I'll do more than hurt you._**

**_As the sun rose, the people could see the Mayor, covered in blood, hanging from the flag pole. Once satisfied, Austin went back to Allyson but he was too late. Her spirit has left her body. She was dead. Austin gritted his teeth. He heard footsteps, lots of them and he disappeared. End of flashback._**

* * *

Austin: So what? I killed you. Explain how_ I _killed her?

Dallas: You killed her when you took her from me.

Austin: I understand your frustration. But look at her! Ally's different from Allyson. Sure, they look the same but that's it! You have to let go of the past, Will.

Dallas: Oh really? That's coming from a guys who wouldn't let go and admit that he's dead!

_Then Ally and Ethan walks in which made Austin disappear._

Ally: Dallas? Are you okay?

Ethan: Yeah, we heard shouting and we were worried something happened.

Dallas: Huh? Yeah.. I'm fine.

Ally: (saw something in his eyes) You're lying.

Dallas: What? No, I'm not!

Ally: Who are you and what have you done with Dallas?

Dallas: I _am_ Dallas!

Ally: (realizes) You're William Johnson Jones!

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**DING DING DING! We have a winner! A guest named Emma guessed almost correct. I say almost because I could barely understand what you wrote but enough to understand that you got the points right.**

**Just a heads up, this story isn't that long. It's coming to the point of ending. Thank you for all your reviews. This fanfic has received the most reviews.  
**

**What do you think of Trish and Dez? I tried to squeeze some in this chapter.  
**

**What do you think of Ethan? He's from Costumes & Courage ("Austin & Ally" Season 2) *I made up his last name  
**

**I know that this is shorter but I couldn't think of much right now. I haven't even wrote chapter 7. So, with that, see you next time.  
**


	7. Back To Hell

**Firstly, I want to start of by saying, no, I haven't disappeared. I just had a little trouble with the storyline. I also find it extremely difficult juggling two fanfics; Haunted Mansion & Two Years.**

**I also have been writing new stuff, more adult kind of stuff, but I never forgot about you guys. I am truly sorry, from the bottom of my heart. Recently, I began to lose interest in this because it's going nowhere. But.. I'm not that kind of person to just walk away. So here it is.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Who are you and what have you_

_done with Dallas?" Ally demanded._

_"I am Dallas!" he snapped with such ferocity that Ally didn't even recognise. Then, it hit her._

_"You're William Johnson Jones!"_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

He smirked and said,"I prefer you call me Will, my dear."

Shocked and puzzled, Ally stuttered,"H-how? Why?"

"I needed to get rid of you. Sadly, darling, you know too much."

Ethan took a step forward and defended her,"Don't you dare touch her!"

Dallas flung his hand in the air, throwing Ethan, flying across the room. Ally moved backwards until she's pinned up against the wall and a wicked grin appeared on his face.

Will, inside Dallas' body, bound Ally to a chair with old and hard ropes. "Unlike _you_, I'd rather not make a scene in front of the whole town councils," he stood up,"Your hands and legs are bound by the ropes to the chair." He leans in and added,"If you so ever try to struggle, the ropes will cut you and burn you. We don't want that to happen now, do we?" He grabbed her and kisses her lips forcefully then pulls away. "I'll be back soon, my dear," he smiled,"Don't miss me too much."

Ally spat on his face and hissed,"Go to hell!"

Dallas wipes the spit away and said,"Sorry, sweetheart. I've already been to hell."

He gags her with a cloth and stood up and warned her,"Just so you know, these walls are soundproof. So if you somehow managed to remove the gag yourself, no one will hear you. Kapish?" With that, he walked out but he left the door open. A tear started to trickle down her cheek.

As the tear touched the ground, Austin appeared. He was sitting on the floor in front of Ally with his legs crossed and he held his knee up with his arms crossed.

"Hey," he said.

Ally's eyes widen and she mumbled something into the cloth.

Austin looked up into her eyes and said,"I'm so sorry that he hurt you, Ally." With those simple words, Ally could felt his emotions. His eyes was filled with hurt, guilt, and love.

Ally wiggled her mouth and managed to spit the gag off.

"No, Austin. It's not your fault. None of this is your fault," she started but he cut her off. "It is. I'm the reason why you're tied up. I let you in. And I hurt you."

Ally tried to reason with him," Austin, you did nothing wrong."

"Yes, I did, Ally! I killed him!" he snapped.

"W-what?"

"I killed him right after he killed me and Allyson." That was it. He finally admitted.

"Austin.."

"I.. I've lived with that guilt for so long.. I can't forgive myself.. I just..." he trailed off.

"But you have to. What's done is done but beating yourself up for it is not the answer."

"Why are you so nice to me?"

Ally wondered the same thing. She should be mad, upset but she wasn't. After carefully picking her words, she finally replied,"I believe in second chances. Even in the afterlife."

Austin smiled. His smile soon faded when he said,"I'm sorry, Ally."

"Austin.. no..."

"I'm going to get you out. I promise."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ethan finally came to and he jumped when he saw Dallas, or rather Will, in front of him.

"What do you want?"

"It's what I want, it's what I _need_. Where's your father?"

"Why do you need my father?"

Will raised his hand and showed him the ring on his finger.

"Do you know what this is? Of course not. You know nothing. This ring, is one of three. It will allow me to gain back my powers. So where's your worthless father?"

"I'm not telling you anything!"

Will's gaze drifted to Ethan's finger. "Looks like you don't have to," Will forcefully pulled the ring out of Ethan's finger. "Why go to him when _you_ have it all along?"

"You'll never get away with it! You still need one more ring!"

"You're right. But that doesn't mean two is worthless." Without touching him, Will knocked Ethan back unconscious.

"Will!"

He spun around and saw Austin.

"Austin, what a pleasant surprise."

"Lester doesn't have the ring."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"I mean, he doesn't have it. I do," Austin lifted up the finger at him while showing the ring.

"How did you..."

Austin cut him off,"Allyson gave it to me before she died."

* * *

_Flashback to 1896, three hours before Austin's death._

_"Allyson!"_

_"Austin!" she said with a smile._

_"Allyson.. I want us to be together. No more running and sneaking around."_

_"I know.. I do too."_

_Austin tried to move closer but Allyson pushed him back._

_"You can't.."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Austin... They're going to kill you."_

_"I don't care if they do! I'm 18 and I'm still alive!"_

_"No, Austin. You can't.. We.. can't.."_

_"I love you, Allyson."_

_"I know.. And I love you too," she paused,"But um.. We can't.."_

_She pulled out her necklace with a ring in it and gave it to him._

_"This was my father's before he passed away... I want you to have it."_

_"What?"_

_"Take it and get out of town! You're not safe here!"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"They're going to come for you, and they are going to kill you."_

_"What? Who's "they"?"_

_"You shouldn't have came back. You should leave. Take it. Take it and leave."_

_After he took the ring, he asked,"Will I ever see you again?"_

_"In time," she smiled. She gave him one final kiss before leaving him._

_Austin watched her leave and it tore his heart into pieces. He slipped the ring on his finger and left._

* * *

Back in 2012, After Austin told him the story, he further explained that he had the ring because his body was attached to it.

"What!?"

"You do realized that the hunter's ring is far more superior than the law-keeper's, right?" With one swift movement, Austin had already have two rings.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Will hissed.

"Together, these rings can surpass the power of the head. That is why," he twisted Will's hand and slid the ring off,"The rings were made in three."

As Austin slid the last ring on his finger, he felt the power surge in an instant. It felt good. Not wanting to hurt Dallas, he used the ring's power and forcefully removed Will's spirit and dragged him back to the underworld.

* * *

**So how was the story? This is not the end by the way. There's still some more stuff to come. Again, deeply sorry for the hiatus. And I hope to post faster. Thank you and review, maybe? You don't really have too, I probably don't deserve it but I'd appreciate it.**


	8. New Beginnings

**This is the end of the series. I hope you are happy with it.**

* * *

After dragging Sir William Johnson Jones back to the underworld, he went back to rescue Ally. She was drained and weak and barely conscious. She was hardly breathing from the tightness of the rope. Using the rings, he untied her and kept her from falling off the chair.

He hesitated for a while. He finally reached out and touched her. He could touch her! He then carried her out of the basement and let her down gently back in the room where Ethan and Dallas were.

Ally stirred and flickered her eyes open.

"Austin?"

He smiled and brushed his fingers on her cheek,"Hey."

"Hey," she said then her eyes widen in realization. "Austin! What happened?"

"It's over, Ally. It's all over."

"I.. can feel you.. H-how?"

"It's a long story but um," he showed her the rings,"These allows me to do basically anything."

"What happened to Dallas? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Will won't return anytime soon. Don't worry."

"And Ethan?"

"He's unconscious but alive. He won't remember a thing.. Dallas too."

"How are you feeling?"

"I.. I feel.. fine. Like a whole weight has been lifted from my shoulder."

Ally cupped his face,"Thank you."

"No. Thank _you_. For being my friend."

Ally smiled and took her hand back. Austin pulled out the Dawson ring and gave it to Ally.

"This belonged to Allyson. Well, her father. I want you to have it."

"Austin.."

"It belongs to a Dawson. So, in theory, it's yours. You either keep it or give it to your father. Either way, it's still yours."

"Thank you."

He pulled out the other rings and gave it to her.

"They belong to Dallas and Ethan. Or rather their father."

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"Great power comes with great responsibility and I can't risk abusing it."

"What will happen to you now?"

"I think... It's time for me to return to my family. To Allyson."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"With all my heart."

"Go. And good luck," she said with a smile.

Austin smiled back. He stood up and disappeared. Right as he disappeared, Trish and Dez and Lester rushed to the room.

"Ally! Thank god, you're alright. Where have you been?" Lester asked his daughter.

"I..."

"We'll talk about this at home. I'll wait in the car."

"What happened, Ally?" Trish asked her.

"I... Don't know.. My head hurts.."

"Ally? Ally?"

Ally lied back down and drifted back to sleep. She heard her name being called several times. "ALLY!" Ally shot her head up and looked around.

After her eyes adjusted, and she noticed that she was in history class. She looked up and saw the teacher in front of her. Ally lifted her head up from her desk and brushed her hair out of her face and smiled awkwardly.

"Hey Mrs Knowles."

"Nice of you to join us, Ms Dawson," the teacher said, walking back to the front of the class. Ally sank down her seat in embarrassment.

"Class, we have a new student today. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

A 17 year old blond walked up in front. His hair messily parted to the right. He was wearing a plain red long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of navy blue jeans with sneakers.

He looked so familiar. Her eyes met his. He smiled. Then it hit her.

"Hi. My name is Austin Moon, no relation to the boy in that legend. It's good to be here and I hope we could be friends in the future."

"Thank you, Mr Moon. Please take a seat behind Ms Dawson."

He sat behind Ally and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and he whispered,"Did you miss me?"

"A-Austin?"

* * *

After class, Austin and Ally walked awkwardly to their next class.

"Is it really you?" Ally spoke.

He smiled and said,"Yeah. It's me."

"H-how? I thought..."

He just smiled and took her hand and gave it a kiss.

"I'll explain it later. I promise," he said.

They intertwine their fingers and she said,"Okay."

* * *

During lunch, Austin and Ally were seated next to each other.

"It all seems so real. But then I woke up and it's like... it never happened," Ally said, confused.

"Well, in some ways, it didn't. Nobody else knew about the curse because it's over."

"How are you here?" Ally asked.

Austin pulled out a necklace that Ally was wearing and the ring happened to be dangling on it.

"The ring!" Ally exclaimed.

"I um.. met my father. He had this um.. ring that belonged to my family. He and my mother, told me that Allyson was gone. She was reborn into this world."

"It was you, all along," he said, finally.

"What?" Ally said.

"You.. You made me fall in love with you all over again. I left to be with Allyson when she's right here with me this whole time."

"What does that have to do with the ring?"

"I felt it. The Dawson ring amplifies your emotions, your desire. In this case, you wanted me to come back and I felt it. My Moon ring allows the user to do what ever they want. It is the same exact power as the three rings combine."

"That, my dear, is the reason why I'm here. And the reason why my family was murdered. Power."

"Then if you have the ring..."

"It's over, Ally. The last Moon died in the Moon's manor. The curse is long gone," he held her hand,"We can finally be together."

Ally cupped his face and leaned in. Austin leaned in and kissed her gently. Once they pulled away, they smiled at each other. Finally. Allyson Dawson the First and the Fifth, can finally be with one Austin Moon.

* * *

**There you go. It's short but it's something. Thanks to jl7299 for the suggestion on the ending. And thank you all for reading.**


	9. Announcement

**Hey guys! Since you all wanted a sequel to Haunted Mansion, I'm gonna do just that. I'm gonna post it soon. It's called "After The Mansion" and it's a one-shot. So, stay tune!**

* * *

**After the Mansion is up now!**


End file.
